Sunday Morning Rush
by TopHat
Summary: Scarlett brings Duke home to meet her family
1. Good Friends and A Family Reunion

To Senay for all the usual reasons. I own nothing but my imagination. 

Good Friends and a Family Reunion

          The army colonel the Joes were working with shouted to be heard over the lashing rain of a Florida Tropical Storm, "That appears to be the last of the stragglers sir, will you be needing the assistance of my men for anything else?" 

          Duke shouted back in reply, "That's everything colonel, Hawk wants to make it clear that he appreciates the last minute assistance!"

          "Not a problem! We go way back! I remember weather similar to this in the trenches!" 

          "Will you be assisting the local law enforcement with the evacuation?" 

          "Yes sir! You and your men are welcome to take shelter with us at the base. The forecast predicts this storm to graduate to a full-blown hurricane if conditions continue like this. And I wouldn't be surprised!"

          "Thank you Colonel but my men all seem to have made prior arrangements.  With the transport unable to meet us until after the storm moves past I've been authorized to grant a few days leave. Most of my men are going home to their families. Not even a hurricane could stop them!" 

          The colonel found this amusing and through his laughter replied, "Well good luck to you all and if you change your mind just radio and well come pick you up!" 

          "All right!" the men slapped each other on the back and went their separate ways. The colonel went back to check on his men who were rounding up the civilians for evacuation and Duke went to find Flint, Lady Jaye, and Scarlett-all that was left of his team. Flint had seen the others off while Duke was meeting with the colonel. The colonel had been very helpful in aiding the small team of Joes investigate and round up a Cobra base. The storm had touched ground only a mile away from their base, which encouraged any remaining Cobras to surrender to the promise of real shelter. Their little base was only a training base. It didn't rank high enough to have any major structures-just basically tents and training fields where the new recruits were weeded out and sent on to more specific training. The colonel and his men were more than capable of dealing with the remaining few recruits who had been stupid enough to think they could weather a Florida hurricane in nothing more substantial than a tent. Duke himself had not spent much time on the southern seaboard but even he had heard tales of infamous storms such as Hugo, Andrew, and even Floyd. 

          Flint heard him laughing as he approached the covered front of the army base. "What's so funny?" 

          "Just the thought of those Cobra recruits thinking they could stick out a hurricane in a cloth tent!" 

          "Yeah well you won't be laughing once you hear what the girls have decided."

          "What's that?" 

          "Remember those nice, cozy, reservations we made once we learned we would have leave after this little mission?" 

          "Yeah. A resort someplace in Northern Florida, about four or five hours up the road; far enough inland that if the storm should change directions and start to travel up the west coast of the state we'll still be safe from the nasty weather it'll bring." 

          "Your girlfriend canceled them." 

          "What? Why?" 

          "She and Allie were left alone long enough in the company of other females that they got to talking about where they're from. Shauna volunteered that she was from Atlanta but hadn't been home in awhile."

          "Yeah." 

          "One thing led to another and Shauna was able to get one of her new found friends to lend her a jeep from the base with an extra gas can."

          "What's the extra gas can for? Do I even want to know?" 

          "Shauna and Allie decided, well I guess Shauna decided and begged Allie until she caved-the thought of a home cooked meal had something to do with it, that and shopping, anyways, they decided that Atlanta was only another four or five more hours up the express way…"

          Duke picked up the thought, "…and wouldn't it be nice if she got to go home for a visit? I guess I can't blame her." Duke ran his hand over his face, slewing off a good portion of the rain that leaked through the poncho he was wearing. "Where are they now?" 

          "She's looking for a phone to call her father. If you want to dry off I found you some extra-_dry_-clothes." 

          "Point me to them. If I'm going to meet her father I'd rather not look like I got caught in a Florida hurricane-even if I really did. Besides I can't stomach the thought of riding in a jeep for eight hours in wet clothes. I will be uncomfortable enough." 

          "Yeah, especially with her driving."

          Duke grimaced, "That is something I hadn't thought about but I guess she'll half to. None of the rest of us has ever been to Atlanta." 

          The woman in question chose that moment to pop out, "Did Flint tell you?" she asked as she jumped into her boyfriends arms and threw her arms around his neck letting him spin her around. 

          Duke caught Flint's eye over her head and smirked, "Yeah, it's wonderful!" 

          Flint rolled his eyes but knew he'd do the same thing Duke was doing if it was Allie that was so ecstatic about something. 

          Allie came up beside her own boyfriend and he put his arm around her drawing her close, "It doesn't take much, does it?" 

          Flint laughed, "Ha! You know as well as I do that she can fall into the high-maintenance category just as well as you can." 

          Allie put on a puppy-dog frown, "But baby, don't I a-l-w-a-y-s make it worth your while in the end?" she snuggled in closer

          Flint kissed her, "Does that mean I get brownie points for not complaining about having to spend the next eight hours in the back of a damp jeep and then endure her family when you _know_ what I'd much rather be doing?" 

          She leaned back in for another kiss, "Hmmm…well we'll see about that." She murmured before she kissed him again 

          Duke fervently wished he would get just half as much of a reward as Flint was sure to get if he somehow managed to survive this weekend. "Are you sure it's all right with your father?"

          She nodded, "Sure, I just spoke with him on the phone he'll have the porch light on and hot coffee. He even told me he'd warm up some food if we get there hungry."  

          Inwardly Duke grimaced-no way out-but outwardly he smiled big, "So long as you're sure you want to give up your vacation at the spa?" 

          Shauna looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry." She let her arms drop from around his neck, "I guess I got so excited at the idea of introducing you to daddy that I forgot to ask if you were okay with it. I can always go up there on my own and you can meet daddy next time-if you want." 

          Duke knew he was going to have to back peddle fast if he didn't want to completely railroad his relationship with her, "No, no, I was just concerned about dropping in on him unexpected! I just figured that if he's used to living alone he wouldn't want a bunch of wet, slightly rough around the edges, soldiers showing up on his doorstep. I'd hate to get off on the wrong foot with him. I know how important he is to you and how protective of you he is." 

          That seemed to do the trick because she gave him a tentative smile, "Then you're really okay with it and want to meet him and my brothers again? Last time wasn't exactly a piece of cake but this time you'll be walking in there as my boyfriend and the hazing might get a little rough." 

          Duke placed a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about it, I'm tough remember?" 

          She laughed and kissed him back, "Are ya'll ready?" 

          Allie let out a groan, "Don't start with the accent yet-please! Save my ears!" 

          The rest of them laughed and climbed into the jeep. They stopped hours later at the Georgia line to get food and check in with Shauna's father. Allie stuck with Shauna while the guys went to get food. 

          The only place Flint and Duke could find open was a grocery store with a deli. They bought subs for each of them and made their way back to the car. 

          Flint stopped Duke before they reached the door. "Man is it ever raining!" 

          "Yeah." 

          Flint gave a short laugh at his friend's deadpan tone of voice, "Not what I had planned either. Do you still have it?" 

          Duke pulled out the shining diamond engagement ring hanging on his dog tags and waggled it at Flint. 

          "Still gonna ask her?"

          "I had intended to treat her real good this weekend and ask her the day before we left. We would be firmly back on our way to base before she could even think about telling her father. Now…" Duke ran his hands over his face and through his hair-a gesture he noticed he had been repeating frequently since they arrived in Florida a few days ago. "…I'm still gonna ask her if the timing is right. Otherwise…it'll wait. I won't risk asking her and scaring her off. The timing has to be perfect." 

          "Don't worry buddy. It'll happen. And if it doesn't happen on this trip Allie and I will do everything in our power to make it happen when we get back to base." 

          Duke smiled, "Thanks." Friends were hard to find. He was glad he had such good ones. 

          The guys met up with Allie and Shauna at the welcome center, "You guys ready now?" Shauna asked, impatient to be back on the road 

          Flint grinned and started singing, "On the road again…" that was as far as he got before three collective groans were let out "What? You don't like my singing?" 

          Allie took his hand and practically dragged him to the car, "Get in the car Romeo." 

          It was late before they arrived in the city and even later before they got to Shauna's house. Her tiered voice roused the occupants of the back seat, "This is it." With a smile in her voice she added, "Home sweet home." 

          The four of them drug themselves out of the car and up with porch steps to knock on the door. Apparently Patrick O'Hara was as eager to see his little girl as she was to see him for he opened the door and swept her into a bone crushing hug that lifted her clean off the porch before she even had time to knock more than once. 

          "Daddy!" 

          "Oh, my little girl!" Patrick hugged his baby girl close, "Home at long last!" the Irish lilt in his voice thick with emotion, "Well then, come in, come in, all of ye. I've got the coffee ready to pour and food waiting to heat if you're hungry." 

          Shauna sat down on the couch next to her father's chair and made the introductions as the others sat down next to her. "Daddy, this is Allison Hart-Burnett, whom we call Allie, Dashiell Fairborn, whom we call Dash, and Conrad Hauser." Her voice softened noticeably as she introduced Conrad. "Guys, this is my father, Patrick O'Hara." 

          Patrick stood up and shook hands with them all and brought coffee. He was about to pass the last cup to his daughter when he noticed she was sound asleep, her head leaning against his chair. "Oh my, I guess the drive wore her out." He chuckled 

Shauna's last thought was that the next day was or is, depending upon the hour, Sunday and she should warn Duke about coming to mass with the family but she rouse herself long enough to explain to her love that he would be expected to come to church with her. 

Duke cradled his sleeping girlfriend in his arms and turned to her father,   "If you'll tell me which room is hers I'll take her up." 

          "Follow me. Sean still comes home on a regular basis so I've only got two extra rooms. The couch downstairs folds out but it's not as comfortable as it once was." 

          Flint and LJ exchange a glance, "Excuse me sir, if it won't offend you, Allison and I generally share a bed." 

          "Very well. I'll put the two of you in Brain's room. Conrad, you'll be in-between, in Frank's old room."


	2. Sunday Morning Rush

Sunday Morning Rush

                   Allie woke up to noise and sunlight, "It's too early." 

          Dash pulled her in close and kissed the side of her face, "I know. Just roll over and go back to sleep." 

          "I gotta get up. I'm coming back to bed though, just have to pay back the coffee from last night. I should have known it would have been Irish coffee."

          Dash grinned and flung an arm over his eyes to shut out the offending sunlight, "Yeah. Nice welcome, huh."  Allie got up and found the clothes she, or rather Dash, had thrown across the room last night. 

          She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Well whatever it was earlier it's all quiet now." She spoke too soon; what seemed to be an army of red and black haired women came pouring out of various doorways and up the stairs. She thought she heard Shauna's voice coming from the kitchen but decided not to brave it. After all, there was mass confusion here and Dash waiting in the bedroom. She turned around and went back to Dash who greeted her with open arms. "Find out what the noise was?" 

          "No. I don't care. I think Shauna's up and in the kitchen-which in itself is a scary thought but I didn't go find her. I didn't think she had any sisters?" 

          "Brothers. We're sleeping in one of the brother's beds."

          "There are a number of women running around half naked in this house."

          Dash quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Maybe the noise is worth investigating after all." 

          Allie grabbed his arm, "Dash! You're not dressed!"

          He laughed, "And this scandalizes you?" 

          "No. I just don't want to share, now get back here. Shauna is more than capable of taking on an army of half-naked women. They're probably all related to her anyways." 

          Meanwhile, in the kitchen Shauna was helping to make breakfast. This consisted of frozen waffles and burnt coffee. "Mmm, real appetizing sis. Now I remember why you didn't take over the kitchen when mom died." 

          "Sean!" Shauna rushed to greet her brother with a hug 

          "Hi! What are you doing here? Did you get leave?" 

          "Yes and no, I don't know how long I'll be here. Aren't you supposed to be next door? I thought John was hosting an early morning bible study." 

          "Yeah he is, which means all his sisters, including Ash, will be over here getting ready. Besides, what do I want to sit and listen to one of John's lectures for? He'll just start preaching at me for sleeping with his sister." 

          "Are you?" 

          "Sleeping with me? Who's sleeping?"

          Shauna turned toward the speaker, "Ash!" 

          Ashley Campbell rushed forward to give Shauna a hug, "So the prodigal daughter has returned! How's it going? You're not wearing that to mass are you?" 

          Shauna looked down at her robe, "No. Your sisters' got the shower first this morning. I forgot your brother was doing bible study. Where'd your mom go?" 

          "Mom's at church with your father sitting in senior citizen Sunday school." 

          "So that's why we don't have any breakfast this morning." 

          "Yep. You are coming this morning, aren't you?" 

          "Of course. I just have to get dressed and find Conrad a suit. Oh, my. I have to find a suit. Shit! He doesn't even know about church yet!" 

          Sean grabbed his sister's arm as she rushed out of the kitchen, "Who is Conrad?" 

          She turned back, "Are you really sleeping with Ash?" 

          He let go of her arm and she raced up the stairs. "Morning Shauna." 

          "Morning Meredith. Morning Elise. Are ya'll done getting ready yet?" She came into her room and made her way to the closet through the Campbell women who were using her room as a staging area for morning mass. 

          "Running late, Shauna?"

          "Yes, Meredith. I'm running late. If you're ready you could help you know. Do you have the curling iron?" 

          Meredith got up and handed Shauna the curling iron, "Here, let me. Did Ash make it yet?" 

          "Yeah, she came in with my brother. Is something going on between them?" 

          Elise answered, "We're just her big sisters she doesn't tell us didily-squat." 

          "You never freakin' ask!" 

          "Ash!" her sisters cried in reproach 

          Shauna, whose language that morning had also been colorful stood up for Ashley, "Oh, come on Elise, we're not in church yet." 

          Ash decided to get even "Did you tell Shauna you're going to marry a minister? A Presbyterian minister?" 

          Shauna brought her hands to her face in fake shock, "You mean you're marrying outside the faith?" 

          "Good for you Elise, shake 'um up a little!" Sean cheered her on 

          "Agh! Sean O'Hara you get out of here this instant! We're gettin' dressed! Shauna, get your brother out of here! It may be all well and good for him to see you in a robe but I won't have it!" 

          "Come on Ash, we know when were not wanted!" Sean took Ash and led her down the hall to his room, "Besides..." he whispered in her ear, "We didn't come up here to talk to them anyways."

          Ash opened his door and pushed him though. She giggled, "We didn't even come up here to talk!" she kissed him deep and pushed him back against the wall with a thump. 

          Duke turned over and smacked the wall a few times just as a reminder to Dash and Allie that they weren't on base at the moment, "You two think you could cut it out for a day at least! It's Sunday morning for crying out loud! I'm trying to sleep." 

          Ash broke the kiss "Who was that?" 

          "I don't know. Frank's not here, or at least he's not supposed to be here, besides, you didn't tell anyone yet did you?" 

          "No. I left my ring at your apartment just like we discussed."

          "Well, fun's over anyhow let's go see who it is." 

          The two of them went in Frank's room and found Duke. Ash's eyes lit up in delight, "Shauna O'Hara! You've been holding out on me! You've got a man in here! A go-orgeous man!" 

          Sean turned to his girlfriend, "Hey! What about me?" 

          Ash patted his arm, "Sean I love you babe, but that is still a beautiful man." 

          "Who are you and what are you people doing here?! It's Sunday morning!" 

          Shauna came rushing in after shoeing Meredith and Elise out of her room and off get everyone in the car. 

          "Oh good! You're awake. Sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, I forgot. This is my brother Sean and Ash Campbell. This is Conrad. Sean, go find me a decent tie. Come on Ash, I need your help finding a suit." 

          The two women disappeared from the doorway leaving Sean standing there eyeing Duke.

          "If you're trying to decide whether or not to beat the crap out of me because I'm here with your sister please take into account that while I am sleeping under the same roof as your sister it is with your father's invitation and I am not sleeping in the same bed."  

          Sean grunted, "Yeah, well walking into church bloody isn't what I planned on today anyways.  We'll talk later." With that Sean left and Duke laid back down thinking that he had gone to sleep in a quiet suburban home and had woken up in a war zone.   

          Ash followed Shauna into Brain's room. "Wow! Another one! Are they up for dibs?" 

          "This is Dash and Allie. As you can see he's occupied and the blonde Adonis is mine so hands off." 

          The man in question looked up for an explanation as to what Shauna was doing in their bedroom this early in the morning. "Sorry you two. Dash, you didn't perhaps pack a suit with you, did you?" 

          "A suit? No, why?" 

          Shauna and Ash were at this point riffling through her brother's closet. "Duke needs one." 

          "Why does Duke need a suit this early on a Sunday morning. Oh? You're taking him to church. Does he know about this yet?" 

          "Sure. He figured it out and if he hasn't he will soon." 

Shauna burst back into the room Duke was sleeping in carrying what looked suspiciously like a suit. "Here, put this on! Don't just lie there! Hurry up, get a move on!" 

          Duke groggily raised himself into a sitting position. A an unfamiliar female voice called to Shauna from down the hall, "Sean's got a tie!"

          Shauna stuck her head out into the hall and called back, "Great! What about shoes? Sean's are going to be too small!"  

          The voice called back, "Just stuff him into the suit, I'll go borrow some of James'! His feet are bigger than John's and John's are bigger than any of ya'll's." 

          "Hurry, Ash! Remember what happened last time we were late for mass?!" 

          Shauna turned back to Duke, "Hurry up!" she scolded

          Duke fingered the suit, "Nice suit. What's it for?" 

          "Mass. We're leaving in..." she looked at the clock, "seven minutes." 

          "Shauna, I just spent the last forty-eight hours battling cobra during a hurricane, spent the night-_alone_-in an unfamiliar bed, and now you expect me to get up and be dressed in seven minutes to go to church? Go without me. I'll keep Flint and Allie company when they wake up…in about four hours."

          "You have six minutes. Ash will be back with shoes in three and if you're not dressed I'll have her help me stuff you in your clothes."

          "They're not mine. Listen, maybe you could take oh, about thirty seconds and explain to me what the rush is?" 

          "All future hopes you have for this relationship will be nixed if you don't show up at mass, with me, on time.  If you are still in this bed when my father gets back he will come up here and send you to a hotel and forbid me to marry you." 

          "Marry? We aren't even engaged yet!" Duke eyed her warily, 'There's no way she knows. I was careful. I didn't even tell Allie. Only Flint knows about the ring and he swore he wouldn't tell-just demanded that he and Allie be allowed to witness the engagement. That's why they came with us. That and moral support for when I had to face her father and brothers.' 

          She sat down on the edge of the bed, "Conrad, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

          "So, do I babe, but is all this really necessary?" 'Ha! Joy triumphant! I knew this was the right time to buy a ring!' 

          "Do you love me?" 

          "Yes, of course." 

          "Then do this because you love me and I'm asking you to and because I need you there with me. Fair enough?" 

          Duke ran his fingers through his hair careful not to smile at her declaration, "Fair enough. I'm glad I got a shower last night." 

          That voice came again, loud and shrill in the early morning, "I've found them! They're a little out of style, but they're dress shoes!" 

          "Perfect! Bring them here!" Shauna took the shoes and handed them to Duke as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his unshaven cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and left the room closing the door behind her and running down the hall to her own. "Ash! Help me find my pearls!" 

          Duke shook his head, "I must be dreaming. That or I've woken up in a mad house." Duke had his legs though the pants before the door was thrown open. "Hey!" 

          "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" 

          Shauna came to the rescue, "Frank! Leave him alone, he's getting dressed." 

          "Is that one of my suits?" 

          "No. It's one of Brian's." 

          "Who the hell is he? And what are you doing here?" 

          "I'll tell you later, were almost late! Here, make yourself useful and fasten the back of my dress." 

          Frank dazedly fastened the back of his sister's dress while keeping an eye on the frenzy of activity surrounding the house. She turned around, "Thanks." 

          He caught her wrist, "Hey. Look at me." She turned back around to face him, "Who is he?" Frank cocked his head towards his room door. 

          "A good man." 

          "Yours?" 

          "Yes."

          "Does dad know?" 

          "He will at lunch. I didn't have time to tell him last night. I fell asleep. I think he knows. Frank, I really love Conrad and I want daddy and everyone to like him."

          "Are you going to marry him?" 

          "If he ever gets around to asking me." 

          Frank eyed his sister, "Okay. I'll see if I can help. Carolina is in the car with Mel."

          Shauna's eyes got big, "Oh, I haven't seen them in so long! How big is she?" 

          Frank laughed, "Big enough. Now go finish getting ready.  I'll do what I can to help him." 

          Shauna gave her big brother a tight hug, "Thanks, Frank."

          "Thank me later." 

          Shauna turned and went back to looking for her pearls and Frank knocked on the door and went in to his room to help his sister's boyfriend. 

          "That'll never do." 

          "Excuse me?" 

          "It'll never do. What size are you?" 

          "What? Who are you?" 

          "I'm Frank. I'm the oldest and I just promised my little sister that I would make you presentable in the next two minutes." 

          "This is what they brought me." 

          "Here, I'll trade ties with you. You're a lot wider in the shoulders than I am, even Brain's suit is a little tight but it'll have to do. The tie and the hair we can fix. Where did they dig up those shoes?" 

          "Your sister brought them to me." 

          "Yeah, well I guess it's the closest thing they could find.  Can you wear shoes that are too small for a couple of hours?"

          "If I have to, why?" 

          "I'm already married I don't have to worry about making a good impression on anyone except Carolina's father, whom I rarely see. She's my wife. But you on the other hand, you have to make a good impression on my father. And that's a hell of a lot harder to do." 

          A car horn sounded, "Come on troops, we're going to be L-A-T-E!!!" 

          Frank took a step back from Duke. "Well, not bad. You could have shaved, but just tell dad you're growing a beard. He'll appreciate that.  Now let's get in the car before they come and drag us out by our arses."


	3. Morning Mass and Good Impressions

Morning MASS and Good Impressions  
  
As it were the group of them barely made it on time. They ended up half running down the aisle. What a picture they made, Patrick O'Hara thought to himself. Frank and his wife Carolina, with their baby Melanie, Sean and Ashley Campbell, he'd have to talk to Margaret, unless he missed the boat, unlikely, those two would soon be married, and speaking of marriage, here came Shauna, more dressed up for church than she had been in quite awhile, her hand was wrapped firmly around her friend Conrad's hand, dragging him along beside her. He stood up and let the troop of them pass. Conrad sat down next to him. 'Friend?' He wondered, or perhaps something more. Conrad wrapped his arm around her, 'Hah' Patrick thought as the Conrad then checked to make sure that was appropriate. Shauna smiled at him. 'Yep. That one's special.' Margaret turned and looked over her shoulder at him from the pew in front. The two families normally sat together, but with most of the Campbell children home and all of the O'Hara children, with the exception of his nephew Rodger Murray, present and accounted for, along with wives, and significant others there just wasn't room on one pew. 'Yes, Margaret', he nodded, 'That is my youngest son with his arm wrapped around your youngest daughter and yes, that is my only daughter holding hands with a gentleman.' Margaret turned forward as the service began.  
  
The service eventually ended and people turned to their neighbors to catch up on the latest news and to say hello to those they didn't get to speak to before the service. "Patrick, our children are growing up."  
  
"Yes, Margaret, they certainly are." Patrick made his way into the center aisle to escort Margaret out of church, "How's that knee of yours today?"  
  
"Oh, fine, just a little stiff from gardening. But we'll have green tomatoes to fry for our supper and I'm going to teach Ashley how to make a decent pound cake if it kills me!"  
  
Patrick looked back over at Ashley, "I'm not sure she'd appreciate being torn from Sean's side. The first day of the match is tomorrow."  
  
Margaret looked up at her neighbor, "Really? So soon? But it is just Sean this time, right?"  
  
Patrick nodded, "The boys both have families of their own to tend to and Shauna sees all the fights she can handle on a day-to-day basis."  
  
"What's the story on the gentleman that followed her to church?"  
  
"He came in with her last night. Shauna was down in Florida working during the hurricane. Her CO gave her leave. She called me late last night from a pay phone and told me she and three friends were on their way up to Atlanta and could they all stay at our house. I put the porch light on and then I told her I'd make room and put the coffee pot on. She barely got the introductions out before she fell asleep. I'm sure she'll explain everything at supper. Shall we go then?"  
  
Margaret nodded her assent, "I'm eager to get back home to find out what all the mess is about. I didn't get a chance to speak to Brian and Samantha. Are they all well?"  
  
"Yes. They'll be at home by the time we get there, Brian will be ready to eat and we won't have even gotten started cooking!"  
  
"What about Shauna's gentleman? He is a gentleman, isn't he?"  
  
"She wouldn't bring any other kind home. She'll bring him to us soon enough. It looks like they're headed to the graveyard. I believe she wants to spend a few minutes with her mother. If you don't mind I'll leave you with your children and go check on her."  
  
"Don't worry about me Patrick, I'll see you back at the house. Just remind her that we're frying chicken!" she called after him  
  
Duke and Scarlett had made their way out of the church and were walking towards the cemetery that accompanied it. Scarlett paused at the gate, "I need to speak to my mother a little bit. Will you come with me? I know it sounds silly but I want to introduce you."  
  
Duke, thinking about his father's death squeezed her hand gently, "I'd be honored."  
  
She nodded and made her way though the lines of carefully tended graves until she came upon one under an old live oak. She dropped his hand and knelt down by her mother's grave. "Hi, mama. I guess it's been awhile since I came to visit you here. I talk to you all the time so I guess there's not much new. We got through that hurricane just fine. I always know when you're watching over me. I do my best to take care of daddy and look after everyone. I think Sean is tupping Ash Campbell, but then you're in a better position to watch over them than I am. I brought someone special with me today." Conrad came and bent down next to her once more taking her hand in his, "This is Conrad, mama. You see him with me all the time but I just thought that since we've gotten real serious that I'd better bring him here and formally introduce him. I love him mama and he loves me just as much. He's real good about making me keep my head and not rush off in full temper like I used to do so often. We take good care of each other." She paused for a moment to collect her thought; "Daddy and Mrs. Campbell are probably waiting supper on us so we'd better go. Take good care of Mr. Campbell and we'll take good care of all the rest of the Campbells. I love you mama." Shauna let Duke help her up and went gratefully into his waiting arms. "Do you ever talk to your dad like that?" Duke held her tight, "I used to. Then I started to wonder if it did any good and I was afraid of offending Jack. But if it helps you Shauna, keep talking. I know she's listening to you."  
  
They just stood there for a few moments and held each other not knowing that her father stood just a few feet away and had witnessed the whole thing. 'She's all grown up now, Michaela, I wonder if she needs me for anything anymore. It looks like she found herself a good man.' Patrick went and met Mrs. Campbell as she was coming out of the church. "Find someone to talk to Margaret?"  
  
"Always do Patrick. What's the matter?"  
  
He gave a little laugh, "You always see so much." He turned to watch his daughter and her companion walk out of the cemetery. "She's grown up now. She's going to marry that man and then she won't need me for anything."  
  
"Oh, Patrick! You know that's not true. Frank and Brian still come to you for advice. Sean's not gone yet and besides, she'll always be your daughter. She'll always need her father. She may not need you as much but she still needs you. Now, how about we go and see about supper? Brain and Frank are already on their way to the house. My boys have left and the girls are only waiting on Shauna."  
  
Patrick offered Mrs. Campbell his arm, "Very well Margaret, you've dispensed with enough wisdom for today." 


	4. Sunday Supper and Introductions

Sunday Supper and Introductions

          Conrad and Shauna made it back to the house with the Campbell women. "Finally! I thought the priest wasn't ever going to shut up!" the girls complained all the way back to their respective houses. 

          Conrad leaned in to ask Shauna a question, "Does this mean we're free for the rest of the day?" 

          Shauna laughed, "Not hardly. We've still got Sunday Supper and I've got to introduce you. Lucky for you eating around this place usually involves large quantities of beer and whiskey. My brothers will drink beer so they won't be much of a problem after awhile. Daddy and an assortment of others will debate politics and religion until it's time to eat. Dash will be of help in that arena if you can get him away from Allie long enough."

          "And what will you be doing?"

          She smiled at him as they made they're way into the house, "Like all good southern women, I'll be cooking." 

          "Finally! I thought we were going to have to call out a search party!"

          "Not likely Sean. Get me a drink will you?" 

          "Sure, then you can start the introductions. I've already met Dash and Allie. I'm not concerned about them." 

          Brian came up to her with a toddler in his arms, "Hi, sis." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and reached out his hand to Conrad, "I'm Shauna's older brother Brian, how do you do?"

          "I'm Conrad Hauser..." after a pause and a look at Shauna to confirm his response, "I'm your sister's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you. She talks a great deal about her family. I just didn't really understand what she meant about coming from a large family until today." 

          Frank joined the little party, "Just so we're formally introduced, I'm Frank O'Hara, the oldest sibling, this is my wife Carolina, and my daughter Melanie." 

          Carolina joined in with the welcome just as Sean and Ash walked up. 

          "Conrad this is my brother Sean and our neighbor Ashley Campbell. Unless I'm mistaken the two of them are now an item, although I could be wrong. They don't keep in touch like the rest of the family." 

          Sean and his sister eyed each other for a moment before they each decided that the other was forgiven, only because they didn't want trouble for their own new relationships. 

          Frank clapped Conrad on the shoulder, "Why don't you help me put the picnic tables together." 

          "Sure. I'd be glad to." He waited until the brothers had dispersed before leaning down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear, "Is this when the inquisition starts?" 

          She whispered back, "If it comes to a fight just remember that Brian and Frank are married and don't work out with dad as much. Sean's the one to worry about." She smiled encouragingly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Conrad followed her brothers outside and found himself surrounded by not only her brothers but a large quantity of what had to be her neighbors. She had warned him that he would have to deal with Campbell men as well, he just had had no idea there were so many, or that they were so large. 

          Duke eyed them all individually. Shauna was right; the hazing was going to be rough. He didn't think it would result to outright physical violence, but he was smart enough to realize that the approval of these men stood between him and putting a gold band around Shauna's finger.  They formed a loose semi-circle around Conrad. Frank, as the oldest brother, apparently had taken the lead role in his interrogation. He spoke first, "So, you've come home with our baby sister." Conrad nodded and one of the Campbell men spoke up, "The clan and honor speech?" 

          Frank shook his head, "No. This is Shauna we're talking about." He turned his attention back to Conrad and the matter at hand, "You may not realize this but you're the only man she's ever brought home with her. That's an honor in itself. It speaks volumes on your character that we otherwise would be worried about." 

          Conrad again nodded his understanding, this time with a little more enthusiasm. What her brothers were telling him, in not so many words, was that Shauna was serious about this relationship. They wanted to know if he was equally serious. 

          "Your sister is a wonderful woman. It is an honor to know her, to befriend her, and to love her." 

          Sean's turn, he was not as easily swayed by fancy speeches as his brothers, too bad. Dash had helped him form some really kick ass responses-not that he'd needed help discovering his feelings on the subject-just putting those feelings in words. Dash, who had quoted at him the night before, in this arena, 'the pen is mightier than the sword', or the fists in his case. 

          Sean eyed him for a moment, "What makes you think you are worthy of our sister?" 

          "I'm not." That tactic surprised them; they were expecting him to wax eloquently on his qualifications. Dash had offered help in that area as well but he had listened when Duke had reminded him that Dash was the only Shakespeare in their unit. 

          "Explain. You tell us you are not worthy of our sister?" 

          "No. I'm not good enough for your sister-I don't deserve such a wonderful woman. No one is good enough for your sister-she's too amazing-but I do my best-I do better than my best"

          Frank grunted, "Humph. How about her cooking? She ever tried to bake you cookies?" 

          'Uh, oh.' Duke thought to himself. Religion he was prepared to debate on-Shauna's cooking skills he was not. These people had known her a lot longer than he had; they knew she couldn't cook. If he lied they would know it and they could interpret that as dishonorable. If he told the truth he would be insulting the woman he loved-something he tried to avoid at all costs. 

          Damned if he did and damned if he didn't, he decided Shauna was more important than impressing her brothers, "Well, her, um, her ah, her cookies are good!" 

Duke nervously anticipated their reply. After a moment they exchange looks. Frank decided the man had sweat enough for the moment, there was, after all, still their father to meet, "Yep, guess he's on the up and up." Frank extended his hand "Welcome to the family."

Duke looked at Frank warily as the others dispersed, "That's it?" 

Frank clapped him on the back, "Yep bro, if you're man enough to stomach Shauna's cooking and then lie and tell someone who sure as hell knows better that it's great-all to save her feelings-that gets you in to this exclusive little thing we like to call family." 

Brian and Sean came back with a picnic table in hand, "If you can eat her cookies and tell her that they're actually good then you must love her a hell of a lot." 

Frank motioned Conrad to follow him to garage, "There are way more people coming today than will fit inside the house. It's our job-always has been-to set up tables for everyone." Conrad picked up one end of the long picnic table and walked back to the yard with Frank

"You mean there will be more people here?" 

Frank laughed, "Oh, man this is gonna be a blast! The Campbell's had six children; three girls, Meredith, Elise, and Ashley, and three boys, James, Jonathan, and Michael. Each one of them, with the exception of Ash, who by the way is dating Sean, will have at least one person with them. The guys are all married and have an assortment of kids between them." They set the table down and went back for another one. 

"Let me guess, each member of the O'Hara family also has at least two, and from what I've witnessed thus far, likely more, people coming to eat." 

Frank grinned, "You catch on fast. Let's just see you try to remember all their names. Then you have to add on the friends of the family-I haven't even begun to mention them!"  

          Duke began to wonder how many people would be there, there had to be eight tables out there now. 'Eight tables that seat eight people…that's nearly fifty people!' Duke's feet began to hurt. He noticed Frank had tennis shoes on now and guessed that these shoes were part of the continued initiation process.


	5. Our House

Our House

          By the time it took Duke, Scarlett's brothers, and the neighbors to put up what seemed to Duke like an awful lot–more had been added since he last counted-of picnic tables the women started bringing out table clothes, many hand embroidered with lace, initials, quilting patters, or verses of some kind. After the younger women had set the tables with plates and other essentials the older women started bringing out the food. And what a feast! Bowls of potato salad and coleslaw, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, fried okra, baked beans with bacon, lemonade, beer, whiskey, pound cake, brownies, banana pudding, something Shauna told him was fried green tomatoes, fresh salad from Mrs. Campbell's garden, Shauna also told him all the food was homemade and had been started that morning before mass. Everything except the chicken was made from scratch. Oh, and they bought the lemons. Her father would make ice cream after they had finished. Flint turned to him, "Man are you lucky! I could get used to this kind of cooking!" Duke himself was overwhelmed. He ate until he could not pack another morsel away-something that pleased Mrs. Campbell to no end. After lunch-or supper as they called it-the food-what was left after the extended family had finished eating-was put back in the kitchen, the tables swept of finery, the good china and crystal glasses put away, the tablecloths shaken and laid out on the ground, and the men had put all but two of the tables, one for the children, and another for the Patriarch, back where they had come from-the garage and sheds-the family gathered around in a loose circle and the music and dancing and storytelling began. Not to mention the drinking. The song Our House came to Duke's mind. The place was crazy but laughter abounded and all the brothers and the Campbell men would take turn acting like they would hit each other-like friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Shauna reappeared next to his side. "I want you to meet daddy." 

          Conrad allowed himself and his aching feet to be led to where the older, more distinguished, more important gentlemen and ladies, as Shauna had told him, were seated. 'Here it goes. A word alone with her father and you'll know for sure if you'll ever have her as your wife.' Another thought occurred to him, 'At least proposing won't be intimidating-not after this!'  

          Patrick saw them coming and excused himself. He met them by the big oak tree well away from prying eyes and listening ears. Shauna had her arm wrapped in Duke's and a huge beaming smile on her face. When they got close to where he stood she dropped his arm and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. 

          "Hi, daddy." 

          "Hello Shauna, Conrad. How are you enjoying your vacation?" 

          "Just fine sir, I'd like to thank you again for inviting us. It's been a pleasure to meet all of Shauna's family. She talks about everyone so much it's nice to be able to finally put faces to names."  

          Patrick laughed-he liked this young man. 

          "Daddy." Shauna started but stopped, suddenly unsure of how to explain to her father that she was in love. As it turned out she didn't have to. 

          He leaned down a gave her cheek a kiss, "You're thinking to yourself, 'Now how exactly do I go about telling my father that I'm in love and I'm thinking of marrying this man beside me.' Am I right?" Shauna nodded. He reached out to stroke her cheek lightly, "Ah, my little girl, I'd have to be blind and foolish not to see the way you look at him..." he paused and looked at Duke, "…and the way he looks at you.  I hope her brothers weren't too hard on you. They like to take a slightly more protective stance than is usually called for when dealing with their baby sister. It looks like they've already accepted you.  That's good. It's one less thing we'll have to deal with when the wedding gets here.  But all I need to know is that she loves you and that you love her just as much. Welcome to the family, son." Patrick stuck out his hand. Duke reached to shake it but instead got pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He was released a moment later with a firm slap on the back. Duke looked about dazedly, 'I haven't even proposed and already he's acting like I'm one of his sons! This is unbelievable! If she were my daughter I'd never want to let her go…but thank god he can find it in his heart to!' 

          "Oh, if your mother could see you now." 

          "She can daddy. She can."

          "She'd approve you know." 

          "And she'd tell you that you'd done a wonderful job being a daddy."   

Duke reluctantly dropped her hand and quietly walked away to give them a few moments alone. 

As he sat back down Flint cornered him, "Well?" 

Duke shook his head; he was still in disbelief that it had been that easy. "He gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family." 

     "What! I thought you promised to tell me before you asked her!"

     "Shut up!" and then more quietly, "I did. I know Allie'd skin both our hides if I asked Shauna and didn't even consult her first." 

     "Wait a minute-you haven't proposed but he still welcomed you to the family?" 

     "Yep." 

     "Man are you one lucky dog!" 

          Duke grinned turning towards Shauna who was walking back with her father, "Yeah. But then I already knew that."


	6. A Sunset Walk

A Sunset Walk 

     The festivities went on nearly until sunset. One by one guests came to take their leave. The children's table was put up and the children that remained were ushered inside by their parents to sit in front of the television. The parents in turn divvied up the food, washed and dried dishes, and helped clean the place up before they finally packed the car, picked up their children, and said goodnight. By sunset Patrick escorted Mrs. Campbell and her children home. Duke passed them on the way to her garden. "It was so good to meet you, Conrad. I do hope you'll come back next time." 

     "It would be an honor, Mrs. Campbell." She laughed and told him what good taste Shauna had and wished him goodnight. Patrick told him he could find Shauna sitting on the back porch swing watching the sunset. So a few moments and several goodbyes later, as the last of her brothers, Sean leaving with Ash Campbell, left, he found Shauna sitting on the porch swing watching the sky turn orange and pink and purple. When she saw him she smiled. He came to sit next to her. She leaned up against him and he gathered her in his arms. 'This.' He thought, 'This is what it's all for. So he could sit on a porch swing with the woman he loved and watch the sun sink behind the trees.' 

     "Penny for your thoughts?" she turned and asked him 

     "I love you." 

     She turned in his arms so she could face him on the swing, "I love you too. Now why so serious? You met everyone and they loved you. So what's the problem?"

     He smiled, "No problem." 'After all this he was still nervous! He didn't believe it!' 

     "Take a walk?" he suggested nodding to the path that Frank had told him wound through the woods and ended up at this lovely little spot overlooking Peachtree creak. The sunset would be more vibrant there and it would be private. If he could just get up and move he thought he could work the nervousness out. He'd stopped her father earlier that evening as the crowd began to disperse. He figured Patrick knew what he was up to but since they were here at his house he decided the honorable thing to do was to ask if he could propose. Patrick of course had laughed until his belly, what little the man had, Duke swore he could rival Sgt. Slaughter on the field, shook and told Duke that he had his blessing. He'd then stopped Dash and told him he could tell Allie but that he wanted to propose in private. Dash had wished him luck, grinned, and told him he would keep Allie distracted. Duke had no doubt that he would have privacy. 

     Shauna got up, smoothed down her dress, put her heels back on, and held out her hand. They walked that way down the path, past the old oaks Shauna had told him they used to climb when they were children and still did on occasion, when they had had too much to drink. They stopped when they got to a small wrought iron table and matching chairs. He kissed her softly, told her he loved her, and gently pushed her down to sit in the chair. He kneeled and tears started flowing quietly from her eyes. 

     He reached in his pocket and held out a diamond engagement ring, small enough that she would hopefully be able to wear it under her gloves when she flew but large enough that the diamond sparkled. In the setting sun it shined radiantly and shot off beams of light like sparks. 

     He took her hand, "Shauna, I love you, will you marry me?" 

     She nodded yes and he slipped the ring on her finger. She dropped to the ground next to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes, oh, yes, Conrad, I'll marry you." 

     "I'll love you forever." He whispered just before his lips claimed hers. She kissed him back and laughed and cried and moved her hand every which way under the fading light. 

     When the light was finally gone they kissed one last time, short, soft, and, sweet. "Can we go tell Allie and Flint?" she asked figuring her father already knew and that her brothers could wait until morning

          He laughed with her and held his hand out to help her up. Their eyes caught and held and her arms wound up around his neck. "Well…" she told him softly, leaning in so her forehead touched hers, "…I'm sure Allie would understand if she had to wait just a few minutes more." She smiled and it was all the encouragement he needed as he touched his lips hers.

Author's notes: Thank you one and all for your lovely, wonderful reviews, they make my day!  I'm not sure if this story is done or not but if you're interested in more email me and I'll let you know where it stands. 


End file.
